Katherine
Content Author: Adjatha & Quiet Browser "Old beliefs die hard, you know? Horses are dumb, sex-crazed brutes, centaurs are horses with big egos and bad attitudes, dogs are dull-witted, wolves are savage, cats are lazy, mice are cowardly, foxes are shiftless... Well, you can see how it goes." Katherine is a hermaphroditic cat-morph who lives in Tel'Adre as a homeless vagrant, running around on the streets with a band of fellow homeless felines. She is immediately distinctive from her fellows not only because of her hermaphroditic nature, but because she has a dog's penis instead of a cat's, which is in turn endowed with an impossibly huge knot too large to fit in any of the potential mates in her pack. If a player plays along with the vagrants when they try to mug Scylla, Katherine is the individual who the player will have sex with if they choose the Rape or Submit options. After this, she shyly gives them her silver bell and invites them to come and see her again. After that, the player can ask Scylla to help them find her, whereupon Katherine becomes their lover. She begins hanging around Oswald's pawnshop, where the player can find her by using the 'Kath's Alley' button. As of 0.8.4.13, the Vagrant Cats can be encountered at random in Tel'Adre, and Katherine can be encountered this way as an alternative to the scenes requiring Scylla. However, as of this same patch, the resulting string of encounters is currently bugged, such that encountering Katherine results in her having a cock and balls with measurements of 0. While she's in the alley Kath can be talked to, will have sex with the PC, and can be transformed to a limited degree: * Canine Pepper will not accept, but she will get horny from the smell. * Bulbous peppers to increase the size of her balls by 2". She will stop accepting them if her balls grow too big. ** Her balls can be enlarged from 1" each in diameter up to 5", which takes 2 bulbous peppers. * Double canine peppers. The first one will give her two phalli, the rest will simply prompt her sex interactions. * Overly large canine peppers to make her Penis grow by 2". She will stop accepting them if her penis(es) grow(s) too long. * Reducto to shrink down her knot, balls or penis. Minimum ball size is 1", minimum cock length is 8" and minimum knot size is 2". Katherine Employment A long enjoyable quest you start by talking to Katherine. Once you are finished Kath gets a job and home. She becomes your lover and many new sex scenes and items to give Kath are available. This process is long and though the scenes will get repetitive, once you are finished she joins the watch and unlocks another chance with Urta if you drank her booze at the beginning, watched her masturbate and then walked away, or just left after you followed her out the back door of The Wet Bitch. If, on the other hand, you romanced the vulpine guard captain, then it's possible to get Urta's help in training Kath. In that case the training follows a different path and is about twice as fast. It is also very likely to lead to some threesomes. After training together Urta and Kath will automatically know each other well. As a lover, Katherine has many more interactions and can be transformed to a greater degree. She can be given: * Canine Pepper will give her back a dog cock if she doesn't have one. Otherwise the same thing happens as before, in the alley. * Bulbous peppers to increase the size of her balls by 2". She will stop accepting them if her balls grow too big. ** Her balls can be enlarged from 1" each in diameter up to 5", which takes 2 bulbous peppers (they can go further - see submissiveness *** If Kath currently has no balls then a bulbous pepper will cause them to grow back. * Double canine peppers. The first one will give her two phalli, the rest will simply prompt her sex interactions. * Overly large canine peppers to make her Penis grow by 2". She will stop accepting them if her penis(es) grow(s) too long. ** Her length can be increased from 8" up to 16", which takes 4 large peppers (she can be convinced to go further - see submissiveness * Knotty canine peppers to make her knot grow larger. ** She's willing to grow it back to 4" in diameter (she can be convinced to go further - see submissiveness 1). * Purified Incubi Draft serves the same purpose as overly large peppers, with two differences. First, they do not change her cock into a dog cock on use. ** Second, they can be used to allow her to regrow her cock if you had her remove it. * Lactaid can be used to jump start Katherine's milk production. Successive doses will increase it. ** Normally she's only willing to go up to moderate levels of lactation. (she can be convinced to go further - see submissiveness 3). * Reducto to shrink down her knot, breasts, balls or penis. ** Minimum ball size is 1", minimum breast size is an A cup, minimum cock length is 6" (not 8") and minimum knot size is 2". ** Her knot can be reduced from 6" to 2", which takes 2 reductos from her original size. *** WARNING: As she won't accept knotty peppers, unless submissive 1+, reducing her knot might be irreversible. ** Her girth cannot be changed from her base of 1.5". * Purified Succubi's Delight serves the same purpose as bulbous peppers. ** If Kath has no balls the succubi's delight will cause an increase in her cum production, the same as for ball-less PCs. * Purified Succubi Milk causes Kath's breasts to grow by a cup size each time she drinks one. ** She's willing to grow them up to DD cups normally (she can be convinced to go further - see submissiveness 2). * Whisker Fruit to change her her penis(es) to cat penis(es)- Requires submissivness 1+. Any kind of Canine Pepper returns her dog penis. * A variety of hair dyes can be used to alter her hair (not her fur): Auburn, Black, Blonde, Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple, Red and White. Katherine has a special sexual scene only available to herms, the "Double Helix", she can be penetrated anally or vaginally, she will penetrate the PC anally or vaginally, and has special scenes where she can be vaginally penetrated whilst sucking herself off, or penetrate a PC vaginally/anally while sucking them off. Katherine Clothes There are several outfits the PC can gift to Katherine. They appear when you're in her apartment in the "Give Item" menu, along with the various transformative items. Currently you can give Kath the Bodysuit, Elegant Dress, Tube Top (All 3 available from the Tailor), Spider-silk Robes (from Rathazul) and Nurse's Outfit (Possible to get from Benoit, or the Deep Cave). Each day, after her shift is over, Kath will select either her Blouse or one of the outfits you've given her to wear for the rest of the day. While visiting Kath at her apartment you have the chance to talk to her about her clothes (as long as you've given her at least one outfit). Kath will take whichever outfit you want to talk about from her closet and put it on. The clothes affect the text of a few scenes, particularly the bedroom bondage scene. If you complement her then that's all that happens. She will keep wearing it for the rest of the day unless you do something else. Suggesting that you like a particular outfit will mean that each day from now on Kath has a 75% chance of choosing that outfit. The other 25% of the time it will be something else. Insisting she wear something is only possible once she's at submissiveness 1 or higher. Then she'll wear that outfit whenever she's off duty. Katherine Lovers You can tell Kath about (some of) your various other lovers. She doesn't really care that you're sleeping around, but this way she knows about them. For most lovers this doesn't do anything special, but there are two exceptions: Urta and Vala. Both of them have actual affection counters. If Urta and Kath haven't had much, or any, sex together then Kath will just be willing to talk about Urta. Once they reach 'Fuckbuddy' status you can tell Kath to only sleep with Urta when you're around, sleep with her whenever they want or outright encourage them to fuck each other's brains out. The first option keeps them at 'Fuckbuddy' status forever, since they're not having sex without you. The other two options will eventually lead to Kath and Urta declaring their love for each other in addition to the PC. There's a special scene for that and afterwards you can't tell them to stop sleeping together. Also Kath will occasionally be found at Urta's place when she should be at her own home. For Vala it's a little simpler. Effectively the same as Urta, except that Vala is so focused on the PC that they can never go beyond 'Fuckbuddy' status. You can encourage Kath to keep the faerie company though. Katherine and Urta Scenes If Urta helps train Kath then it's much simpler to get to these scenes. Otherwise it's necessary to get them both nice and drunk the first few times. Once they've had sex enough times they will hit 'Fuckbuddy' status. After that they're willing to screw even if they're both sober. Katherine and Urta have many threesome depending on whether one, both or neither of them are drunk: Both sober: * Circlejerk: You all work to get each other off * Roast Kath: Urta fucks Kath's pussy, you fuck her mouth * Roast You: They both fuck you, one in your ass, one in your pussy * 369: They 69 and you take turns fucking each of them Katherine drunk: * Lick Out: Kath licks Urta's pussy and makes her cum. She's hungry for more from you after * Knothole: Urta traps Kath's cock in a knothole because she was being pushy, takes advantage * Sandwich: Kath fucks Urta, Urta either fucks or licks you out Urta drunk: * Pin & Fuck: You pin Urta down and encourage Kath to have her way with Urta * Watch: Watch your lovers have sex Both drunk: * Dbl Pen Kath: You take Kath's ass while Urta fucks her pussy * Let 'em fuck: Urta fucks Kath, then you fuck Kath * Orgy: Let them start an orgy in the Wet Bitch (Requires submissiveness of 3+) * Watch: For the genderless PC. Same as when Kath is drunk Katherine and Vala Scenes The first few times you'll have to get Kath drunk before she's willing to have sex with Vala. After they become fuckbuddies this is no longer a problem. * Double Stuff Vala: You fuck Vala's pussy and Kath fucks the faerie's ass * Eat out Vala: Kath fucks her ass, you eat Vala out * Fist them: Pretty self explanatory Katherine's Milk It's possible to feed Kath Lactaid, causing her to produce milk. The amount produced isn't fixed, it varies by how much people suckle from her. You can choose to keep it all to yourself, but you can tell her to share with Urta or Vala (as long as they've reached 'Fuckbuddy' status), Helena - one of the young catgirls from her old gang, her old gang as a whole or you can even tell her to share with all her friends, though for that she needs to be at least at submissiveness 2. There's also the option to tell her to limit how much she shares to keep her lactation from getting out of control. Katherine Submissiveness Each submissive thing you get her to do makes her more submissive, so each of these has a submissiveness requirement. Some also require you to be corrupt (being an ass to your girlfriend is easier if you’re corrupt). All of these options raise her submissiveness by +1. You can only get a submissiveness point once from any of these options. Repeating the same option will not give you more. 0 Submissiveness * Bedroom Bondage - The most basic submissive action, where you tie Katherine up and play with her. This is the only one initially available to pure characters. * Overfill Double Penetration - Allows you to flood Katherine with cum in both her holes. Requires 75+ Corruption, 2+ cocks (at least one of which must be over 14 inches long), and a production capacity of 1500+ ml of cum. * Orgasm Denial - You can deny Katherine an orgasm while having sex with her in the bath. Requires 75+ Corruption and a vagina. 1+ Submissiveness * Regrow Knot - You can ask Katherine to expand her knot to 6" in diameter. Requires a Knotty Pepper. * Cat Cock - You can ask Katherine to change her cock into a feline cock. This will give her a barbed dick, but with a canine knot. Requires a Whisker Fruit. Note that this option is bugged; it is possible to have her reject the transformation at 2 submissiveness, and it is possible to have both the rejection scene and transformation scene occur. 2+ Submissiveness * Breast Expansion - You can order Katherine to grow larger breasts. You will gain one submissiveness point from this action once they reach E+ in size. Several Purified Succubi Milk will be required to reach that point. She won't let them grow beyond EE-Cups. * Cock Expansion - You can order Katherine to expand her cock(s) over 16" in length, up to a maximum of 20". This requires at least one Overly Large Canine Peppers and having Urta as your fuckbuddy or lover. 3+ Submissiveness * Defurred Catgirl - Much like Amily, it is possible to defur Katherine and turn her into a Catgirl rather than a Cat-morph. This requires the same set of ingredients: Purified Succubi Milk, a Golden Seed, and a black egg. She retains her hermaphrodite nature. It is possible to reverse this by giving her: pure or regular Bee Honey, a Hair Extension Serum, and Whisker Fruit. * Castration - You can order Katherine to get rid of her testicles. Her balls must already be reduced in size to 1", and removing them requires Reducto and a pink egg. (Bugged: will consume a small egg, but a large one will remain in the player's inventory) 4+ Submissiveness * Testicular Expansion - You can order Katherine to grow even larger balls, over 5" in diameter. Her balls must already be at 5", and expanding them requires at least one Bulbous Pepper. * Master - You can order Katherine to call you Master. This doesn't add to submissiveness. This doesn't mean you can't sell her later, but you might get the''Brought Back'' ending instead. 6+ Submissiveness * Public Submission - You can order Katherine to flaunt her naked self in public. This requires 75+ Corruption, and is accessible through her drunken bar scene. Get her drunk, get penetrated, and go to the backroom. * Remove/Regrow Cock - You can convince Kath to eat a pink egg and lose her cock, or regrow it with a purified Incubi Draft. These submissive stats stay in effect even if you later change her back. So you could turn her into a cat girl to boost her submissiveness then change her back into a cat morph with Whisker Fruit, Hair Extension Serum and either form of Bee Honey. Note * When talking to her about the cat gang, she mentions a former member named "Joey" who ran off with a horse-dicked herm mouse-morph. This is pure coincidence to the fact that an effeminate bunnyboy character with the same name is found in the Bizarre Bazaar; Katherine's old friend was created first, by Quiet Browser, and then Joey the trap masseur was created by another writer at a later date. * The Katherine character was created by Adjatha as a bare-bones interaction as part of Scylla's ongoing storyline. It was writer Quiet Browser who expanded Katherine into a fully fledged character in her own right. For this reason, Adjatha credits Quiet Browser as Katherine's co-creator in all of his artworks of the character.